


Aloha Kakou

by TacoChang



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marriage, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoChang/pseuds/TacoChang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Brandt：「我們有可能因其他事物而改變，但我們始終是一家人。」<br/>Danny跟Steve如今才發覺當一家人是有多麼地困難。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aloha Kakou

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aloha Kakou](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98528) by ballistics belle. 



> 作者注：耶！這是篇新故事，代表Steve跟Danny生活的新章節。再次向從《Aloha Oe》追蹤到現在的朋友們打聲招呼，及歡迎所有新的讀者！若沒有閱讀第一部故事，並不會造成任何影響，但讀了亦無損失。我想給我新的編輯NicheleDres一個大大的讚！謝謝你幫我校正這篇故事。我知道這有時候很花時間(笑。
> 
> 譯者注：感謝Beta君阿米！

_Aloha Kakou_ _是一個夏威夷話的片語，意思是我們之間的濃濃愛意。_

 

* * *

 

 

　　「所以，你們之中誰是新娘？」

　　「Mary！」Steve大喊著，給了他妹妹一個被激怒的神情。

　　「幹嘛？這是一個很正常的問題，」她坐在躺椅上，側著身體回擊道。「一個典型的婚禮上，包含一個新娘、一個新郎，以及一場單身派對。我只是試著去理解其他人在這其中的角色。」

　　Steve把自己的頭向後靠，用手順了順他那頭黑色短髮。

　　「這不像一般的婚禮，」他說道。「這甚至不是一場婚禮。」

　　Mary翻了翻白眼。「那這是什麼？一個承諾的儀式？」

　　「類似。」Steve聳了聳肩。他不太確定該怎麼說這個。夏威夷並沒有任何法律允許同性婚姻，甚至是民事結合。他跟Danny能做的就是填些表格，來確保他們可以擁有已婚夫妻的權利。這不是Steve真正想要的，然而這已經是他們所能做到最好的了。這只需要紙上作業，但當Kono聽到這件事情時，她堅持他們必須舉辦一場儀式去紀念這一天。這或許不會被法律所承認，但這是為了情感上的需求。

　　Danny一開始很猶豫。他並不想要另一場婚禮，宣告他「曾經來過這裡，做過這件事情」，但當Kono向他保證這不會像一般的婚禮，只是親朋好友間簡單地慶祝兩個相愛之人的結合。現場不會有牧師或是法官見證這場儀式，只有他們。Danny最終被說服了，並同意了這件事情。

　　Kono全權負責擬定詳細的計畫，兩個男人十分樂意地把這份任務交給她來完成。他們兩人都不知道這種場合到底該做些什麼。鑒於Danny曾結過一次婚，Steve認為他應該多少對這事有點概念，因此Steve沒讓Danny多好受。對此，Danny告訴他，他真的什麼也沒做，除了「出現」在他和Rachel的婚禮上。聽到這，Steve一點也不意外。

　　「所以，讓我試著去釐清這件事情，」Mary說道。「你們技術上來說並沒有結婚，卻可以擁有相同的配偶權利？」

　　「基本上是。」Steve回答。

　　「這真是太蠢了！為什麼他們就不直接讓你們像異性戀一樣結婚，而是讓你們走另外一個程序？」她大喊著。

　　「我不知道，Mar。你必須去問政客。」Steve躺在沙發上說道。

　　最後這幾天，他們匆匆忙忙地試著把儀式場地的細節給通通搞定。他今天仍然必須再跑幾個流程，但Kono告訴他和Danny，她下午在小屋有準備驚喜給他們，所以他們必須等她來之後，才能離開。

　　「Kono什麼時候要來？」當Danny走進房間時問道。「她說她會在我去接Grace前到的阿──現在都已經快要來不急了。」Steve聳了聳肩回應，拍了拍他沙發上的空位。「說真的，到底是什麼驚喜啊？」Danny繼續說道，坐在他未婚夫身旁。

　　「不知道。」Steve咕噥著。

　　Mary抽空去打量這對情侶。在Danny坐到他身旁之後，Steve調整了下他的姿勢，好讓他的頭可以躺在另一個男人的大腿上。作為回應，Danny低頭看著他，說話時玩著他的頭髮。他們從頭到腳毫無相似之處，但她發現他們意外地很可愛。她的哥哥是那種強而有力的男人，而Danny則是溫柔──儘管並不是輕聲細語的人。用她哥哥的話來說，有時候簡直就像是個嘮叨的妻子。看著他們兩個在一起，使她更加堅信所有的好男人不是結婚了，就是同性戀──在這個情況下，兩者皆是。

　　當外面響起車門關上的聲音，兩個男人同時跳了起來，Mary不禁笑出聲來。他們衝向門口時，她跟在他們後面。越過Danny的肩膀，她看到Kono和一位金髮女子往房子的方向前進。很顯然，Danny知道那名金髮女子是誰，因為他雙手大張地走在Steve的前方。

　　「Casey？你他媽的在這裡幹什麼？」Danny抱著她問道。

　　「我來這裡是為了你的婚禮之類的。」她隨意地揮著她的手。

　　Steve看著來者，有種說不上來的似曾相似感。

　　「妳是怎麼知道這件事情的？我不覺得妳有跟媽媽連絡過，」Danny疑惑地問道，忽視他伴侶的問題。剎那間，Steve弄明白了。Danny不怎麼聊他的家人，但他記得他曾提到他有個妹妹。而且，他有看過Danny跟一個長得像她的女人的合照。

　　「你覺得我會跟媽聯絡？這座島嶼是不是把你的腦袋給煮熟了？我寧願去修道院參加禁語課程，也不要跟她說話，」Casey激動地說著。Steve無法克制自己的想著，她就像她哥哥的女版。「這女孩Kono找到我，並且告訴了我這件事。這倒是提醒了我……」她轉身，狠狠地打了Danny的肩膀一下，「你他媽的為什麼不打電話告訴我？」

　　「我有啊。我甚至留了語音留言給你。妳從沒回覆過。」

　　「哦操，我肯定忘記給你我的新號碼了。」她的身體顫抖了一下。

　　Danny抬起一邊眉毛。「妳的新號碼？」

　　「哦，因為我那個神經病的前男友一直瘋狂地打給我，我只好去換一個新號碼，」她像是在解釋一件芝麻綠豆大的事情。

　　「神經病的前男友？ _妳為什麼沒有打給我_ ──」

　　「說了又能幹麻，身處在半個地球遠的你能做些什麼？我已經處理好這件事了。」Casey瞪著她的哥哥，Danny只能揮舞雙手表達他內心的不滿。「現在，既然我的哥哥非常沒有禮貌，讓我來正式地自我介紹。嗨，我是Casey Williams，Danny的寶貝妹妹，這個家的害群之馬。」Casey甜美地向他微笑著。Steve向前一步與她握手。

　　「為什麼她聽起來如此地驕傲？」當Steve退回去，他傾過身與Danny咬耳朵。

　　「因為她是啊。」Danny答覆。Steve只是看著Danny，然後點點頭。

　　「嘿，我的姪女呢？」Casey問道，尋找小女孩的身影彷彿她會突然現身似的。

　　「在學校，我現在必須去接她了。」Danny回答。

　　「噢，我想要去！」Casey瞠大著眼大叫道。Steve因金髮女子如孩童般的熱情，無法克制自己地微笑著。他有種感覺她不是那種一板一眼過著生活的傢伙。

　　「Danny，跟你妹妹一起去吧。你們能在去的途中好好地敘個舊。我會把事情都搞定好的。」Steve自願道。

　　當Danny帶他妹妹去雪佛蘭時，他給了他一個感激的表情。

　　Steve望著那對兄妹之間的互動，意識到他們是如此的相像。當他們準備出發時，他瞥見Danny的臉，一個他從經驗中讀懂的表情：憤怒中帶著耐性。Steve微笑著走進屋子。他有種事情會愈來愈有趣的感覺……

 


	2. A Woman, Child and a State of Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：如你們所見，我創作了一位原創角色。我很高興大家喜歡Casey這個角色，她將是一位有趣並對整篇故事有著舉足輕重的人物，我們之後會常常看見她。再一次，給我完美的編輯NicheleDres一個大大的讚，你真是太棒了。及所有閱讀此故事並把它加進我的最愛的朋友們，謝謝你們的鼓勵，我不會讓你們對這篇故事失望的。

_Marcelene Cox_ _：「孩子在一個家庭中，就如同花束中的鮮花──總會有一位孩子不走父母所安排好的未來，堅持自我地走在反方向的道路上。」_

 

* * *

 

　　「所以，媽跟爸爸不會來囉？」Casey問道，她坐在遮陽板的鏡子前，撥弄自己的頭髮。自從他們踏進車子之後，她沒有一刻不消停的，而這令Danny有些煩躁。他已經習慣Steve那種除非必要，否則不會亂動的坐姿了。

 　　「媽說長途旅行對爸爸的健康不好。」他回答她。

 　　「任何距離比臥室或是廚房還要遠的地方，都對爸爸來說太遠了。而這完全與他的健康無關，他只是他媽的懶惰罷了。」她不爽地說道，把遮陽板闔上。

 　　「嗯，我不太確定他是否認同我最近所做的決定。」Danny眉毛皺了起來。他那虔誠的天主教徒母親得知他和Racheal離婚時，可是非常地不高興。當他打電話告訴她說他再婚了──與一名男子時，這件事情只是讓情況變得雪上加霜。

 　　「歡迎來到邪惡的世界，Daniel！」Casey雙手大開地叫道：「感受一下身為害群之馬的逍遙自在。」

 　　「妳簡直就跟Steve一樣瘋。」他咕噥道。

 　　Casey放下她的手臂，嚴肅地抓著Danny的手臂。「我喜歡他。你的眼光挺好的，哥。你又把到一個身材火辣的傢伙。」

 　　Casey微笑著，而這讓Danny十分地慌張。

 　　「妳別想要──」

 　　「我的天啊！Danny，我沒有打算去搶你的老公。此外，我從來沒有喜歡過黑髮高個子的帥哥。我比較喜歡皮膚白皙的熱情男。」她大笑道，但Danny沒有發現笑點。他知道他妹妹對於男人的口味，而那簡直是糟糕透頂。『皮膚白皙的熱情男』是她『情緒不穩定的小白臉』的委婉說法。

 　　「說到這個，妳先前提到的神經病前男友……應該不是指鼓手Jeremy，對吧？」

 　　「那是吉他手Jackson，但不關他的事。我是指Austin，他是個沒辦法接受拒絕的警察。我已經把這件事情處理好了，我換了手機號碼，並且申請了保護令。之後我就搬到了亞特蘭大。」她最後扔下一記重彈。

 　　「亞特蘭大？舊金山怎麼了？」

 　　「太多霧了。」她靠向身後的椅背嘆道。Danny在空氣中揮舞著雙手。

 　　「妳有沒有可能，天殺的待在一個地方超過六個月？」他試著耐著性子問道。

 　　「嘿，你不想離開紐澤西，並不代表我想待在那好嗎。世界是如此地大，Danny，而我想成為其中的一份子。我想要體驗各式各樣的事物，開闊自己的視野。待在同一個地方是無法做到這些的。」

 　　「事實上，妳可以做到這些事。有個詞叫做度假，妳去其他地方待上一個星期，或是兩個星期。妳看見美麗的風景，吃吃當地的食物，接著妳回到妳的家。」Danny說道。他現在的語氣如同當他向Steve解釋如何像個正常人做事情時一樣。

 　　Casey翻了翻白眼。「你一輩子都不會懂的，」她說道：「而且，我在當地曾有份工作。」

 　　「在短暫的停留時間，妳曾有份工作？」Danny皺著眉頭。

 　　「它是一份正式工作。我完成了我份內的工作，並且得到了十分滿意的報酬。」她解釋道。

 　　「那妳這次是做什麼工作？」

 　　「我在其中一家報社工作。在一年之內，我必須為他們的生活版撰寫十篇文章。我才剛剛完成最後一篇。」

 　　「所以，他們基本上付妳錢做什麼？去鎮上的酒吧和烘培坊打轉？」

 　　「嘿！那是我這陣子做過最好的一份工作了。」她反擊道。

 　　Danny停好車嘆道：「那妳現在有什麼計畫？」

 　　Casey伸向門把時聳了聳肩。「沒有計畫，Danny」

 　　警探抖了下身子，搖著頭走出了車外。

 　　「妳才剛認識Steve McGarrett，而妳已經開始搶他的台詞了。」

 

* * *

 

　　Steve完全被逗樂了。Danny和Casey離開一個多小時後便回來了，而Danny一直不停地嘀咕關於Steve和他的妹妹有多麼地不公平。Steve用奇怪的眼神打量著他，卻什麼都沒有問。Kono和Chin在這，Mary也在，他們六個人一同享受著披薩晚餐。當Danny瞧見Casey吃了一片有鳳梨在上頭的披薩時，他的身體畏縮了一下。

 　　「妳是郵差的孩子。」當她要去拿第二片的時候，他評論道。

 　　「那也不會讓我太驚訝。」她答道。她的聲音聽起來很嚴肅，但她的姿體動作卻很隨意。

 　　晚餐之後，伴隨著酒精，Casey用她和Danny的童年故事娛樂了大家，Danny不時打斷她，補充自己的觀點。Steve觀察著兄妹倆的互動，Danny看著她時臉上總掛著大大的笑容。他們相處得很好，但Danny為什麼絕口不提她呢？Steve依稀記得他曾提及他有個妹妹過，但從沒有告訴他名字。

 　　那晚，當他們兩人躺在床上時，他問Danny這件事。　

 　　「嘿，你怎麼從沒提過Casey？」Steve邊問邊掀開床罩。

 　　Danny嘆了口氣，躺在床上。在回答之前，他得確定他們兩個都在舒適的狀態下，接下來將要花一段時間在這上面。

 　　「這麼說好了，你不是唯一一個會在半夜失眠，擔心自家妹妹的人。Casey是家中最小的。她是意料之外的生命，而每個人都在確保她知道這件事。當時生她的時候，我的父母身心俱疲。我爸被迫提早退休，而媽……只是不想要再養另一個孩子了。在她小的時候，我剛好住在外面。我試著照顧她，但我那時已經成年了，而她正處在玩芭比娃娃的年紀。」

 　　Danny嘆氣。他仍然感到沉重的罪惡感，因為他留下他的妹妹在那。他總想要是他當初留下來久一點，她會不會變得不一樣。

 　　Steve伸手攬過他的愛人，察覺到Danny開口談這件事，是有多麼地辛苦。他知道要承認自己的家庭生活過得不順遂，然而自己卻愛莫能助，這有多麼地困難。

 　　Danny依偎在Steve的臂膀中，繼續說道。

 　　「她天殺的聰明，」他說：「媽想要她去護理專科學校，像其他的女性親戚一樣。Casey拒絕，取而代之，她跑去念美國文學。她是一個作家，這不知道怎麼地觸怒了我的家人。他們覺得她變得傲慢自大，並且試著過得比家中的其他人優越。我們家全都是公務人員，但是Casey從不因為大家都這麼做就做一件事。」

 　　「但是為什麼你那麼擔心她？聽起來，她可以好好地照顧自己。」

 　　「因為，就算她天殺的有多麼地聰明，在選擇男人的時候，她也可以顯得如此地愚蠢。她就如同一個專吸輸家的磁鐵，而這快把我給逼瘋了，因為她值得更好的，而不是那群鼠輩。同時間，她拒絕去找一份正式的工作。她是一位自由作家，只有當靈感出現時才會動筆。所以，我永遠不知道她何時會被房東趕出門，或者餓死在街頭上，只因為她已經一陣子沒工作了。我試著匯錢給她，但都被拒絕。」

 　　Steve可以清晰地看見他伴侶臉上的恐懼。Danny只是想要好好地照顧他的妹妹，但是她卻不領情。

 　　「你的家人有試著給予援手嗎？」

 　　「哈！當她十八歲生日一過，她就把她的家當全部打包好了，搬離這個家。我試著說服她搬過來跟我一起住，但Rachel和我當時才剛結婚，而她不想成為我們的負擔。我不太確定，自從她搬出去後，是否跟我們的父母有正式的溝通過。她叫他們離她的生活遠一點 (She kind of told them to kiss her ass on the way out the door)。」Danny回憶於此，不禁畏縮了。當她狠狠地甩上前門時，她不是暗示著這件事情──她是如同字面上地叫她的父母離她的屁股遠一點 (She had literally told their parents to kiss her ass)。

 　　那天異常地瘋狂。當他歇斯底里的母親和完全氣瘋的妹妹互相朝對方吼叫時，他只能周旋於她們之中。而他們的父親只是坐在他的椅子上，要她們小聲一點點。Danny想要衝上去揍他一頓。他的寶貝女孩抱持著明顯的意圖，打算永遠離開這個家庭，而他整個心神只在乎那台該死的電視。

 　　「所以，你的父母只是讓她就那麼地離開？」Steve大吃一驚。就算Mary當時在她人生的谷底，他的父親仍然拒絕放棄她。如果真要說什麼的話，他盡了所有的努力試著融入進她的生命之中，並在她遇到生命的困境時拉她一把，藉此表達濃濃的愛意。

 　　這一定程度地顯現出成果。Mary依舊有她的難題，但她至少能照顧自己，並且過著穩定的生活。從Steve聽到的內容，年輕的Williams或許需要多一點那樣的愛的幫助。

 　　「聽著，我不是在說我理解他們的管教之道，亦或是我同意他們的方式。」Danny回覆道：「傷害已經造成了。我一次又一次地試著把她拉回正道上。我黑臉白臉都當過，但這似乎到達她的臨界點。我愈試著去幫助她，她就愈把我推得遠遠的。我別無選擇，只好放手，這樣才不會像我父母一樣失去她。」

 　　Steve不喜歡Danny聲音中那股壓抑的音調。他討厭他的伴侶沉浸在負面情緒之中。在遇到Steve之前，他已經花了太多時間待在那了。所以海豹給了自己一項任務，就是確保他盡可能地離負面情緒愈遠愈好。

 　　「你已經盡了你所有的努力了。她必須願意接受你的一言一行，不然在那之前，你只能愛她的所作所為。」Steve溫柔地說道。他的嘴唇輕輕地吻Danny的後腦勺。

 　　Danny嘆了口氣，Casey是他現在唯一剩下的家人了。如果他讓任何其他事物把她帶離他的話，他肯定會下地獄的。


End file.
